Did He Forget?
by Nessa.Baby.Doll
Summary: Name:Michell, Mitchie for short, Boyfriend: Nate Black, Occupation: Instructor Of Song Writing at Camp Rock, Problem: Shanes coming this year. xoxoxo Smitchie/Nitchie
1. Seeing Shane

Did He Forget?

Mitchie Torres was speeding down that highway in her brand new Black convertible. It was a gift from her now boy friend Nate Maxwell of connect three. She hated when he got her bug expensive gifts like that but she couldn't help but enjoy them. He had never really listen to her argument's about her presents.

Her and Nate had been best friends for a while when her and Shane were going out. A picture of her and Nate together was published that was a complete accident. When Shane found out he was furious and dumped her without a second thought leaving her without the chance to explain.

He had broke her heart. Nate and Caitlin were really worried about her. She had become pale and really thin because she was stressed out about the paparazzi following her around. She was trying to get over Shane but them yelling questions like

" Are you cheating on him With Band mate Nate Maxwell?"

" Are you pregnant Mitchie? Is that why Shane dumped you?"

After two months Nate had seen enough. He yelled and scared them into not coming back. Nate was the one to mend her broken heart. Shane had left her in pieces and Nate had been the one to pick them up off the floor.

She was on her way to Camp Rock. She was now 21 and a regular instructor for song writing, Nate and Jason were going to be there which made it all the much better. But if they were there it was almost certain that he would be there too. After they broke up Shane had gone back to his normal self. An egotistical, whining baby. He complained about everything. His fans were really mortified.

They loved each other. Everytime Nate brushed her lips with his it was a sensation that lingered in her bones. He looked at her like she was everything to him. She wanted to see Shane though. To make her peace.

She pulled in and was immediately pulled into a bear hug from Jason and Nate. All of a sudden there was a cold voice form behind her.

" Still sleeping around I see, well at least you and Nate aren't wrapped around each other." He sneered a smirk appearing on his face.

Tears came to her eyes and she saw the falter in his eyes. He wanted her to suffer for how much pain she put him in. But tears did not belong in her soft hazel eyes. They were different. They used to be filled with happiness, laughter and love. Now they were filled with heart break, sadness and pain. He couldn't bear it. He turned and walked away.

Mitchie felt sadness overwhelm her. She went to the dock and pulled out her pen paper. The song she and her child hood friend had wrought when Shane and her had been apart and he had been seen with some leggy Blonde in Vancouver. She softly sang in her broken voice.

You Broke my heart

You made me cry

So you come back to break to break it again

Baby I swear you were a total waste of makeup

I wanted you to stay

You promised you would forever


	2. Mitchies Song

Mitchie had tears running down her cheeks. She didn't notice Nate was behind her until two toned and strong arms found their way around her. Another thing that both of them missed was Shane peering over the top of the canoes. Tears collected in his eyes as well.

Shane's POV

I didn't mean to hurt her. Why is she crying? I was the one with my heart ripped out when I saw the picture of Her and Nate kissing. I was going to propose to her. I know it had only been 8 months but she was the only person I could ever imagine walking down the aisle in white to meet me.

I knew she wrote that song about me. I did promise I would stay with her but those things change. I shouldn't have left her. If I hadn't we would be married and those arms around her wouldn't be Nates they would be mine.

" Do you wanna hear the song I wrote about it?" I heard Mitchie say in her teary whisper.

" Sure Baby if you want to" Hearing someone else call My Mitchie baby really stung.

I heard a the soft quiet guitar chords begin to play.

Did You forget

That I was even alive

did you forget everything we ever had

did you forget

did you forget

bout me?

Did you regret

ever standing by my side

did you forget

what we were feeling inside

know I'm left

to forget about us

but somewhere we went wrong

we were once so strong

our love is like a song

you can't forget it

That's all I could take. Not caring if they saw me I ran but as I was running I tripped. I lay there for a minute letting my tears wash onto the ground. I heard two sets of footsteps. One leading towards me and one going away. I hoped that it was Nate coming towards me, but apparently god wasn't on my side for this fight and when I looked up there was Mitchie with her brown eyes shining with unshed tears and her Carmel straight hair windblown. Her cheeks were red from the wind.

" We need to talk" She whispered as she leaned against a tree and slowly slid her back down it. I leaned against a tree close to me and braced myself for her tears and anger

" I'm Sorry" were the first words she said.

Tears were already streaming down my face as well as hers as she took a breath to conitnue.


	3. Worse Than A Broken Heart

Mitchies POV

"I'm Sorry" Was what I said. I was sorry I wasn't just sorry for hurting him. I was sorry that I even met him. I was sorry for the way I used to feel about him, and the way he felt about me.

" For what? For breaking my heart Mitchie? For shattering it?" He spit back in an aggressive tone.

" Oh yes because we all know that the breakup was all my fault. It was yours too!" I spat at him. I had had enough of him always blaming me. Everyone blamed me. The media, his parents, Nate and Jason at first, all his fans and even some of my friends.

" Do you even know what happened? Did you bother to ask Shane?! No you didn't! You weren't there when I needed you the most.... You were never there" I whispered the last part. I had kept my feelings in for so long. It felt good to let them out.

I could tell he was surprised. The look in his eyes and face said it all. Shane was like my open book, well he still is an open book. He's just not mine.

" What do you mean I was never there for you? I bought you things... Talked to you whenever I could... I even dedicated songs to you." He said not quite understanding.

" Oh sure you bought me jewellery and clothing. That doesn't make up for any of it. Do you know how many times you cancelled dates on me? Or was late by usually about 3 or 4 hours for one because you had an interview? Or how many times you couldn't hang out because you had a band practice?" I screamed, hoping nobody was in hearing distance.

" Did you forget about when you cancelled our 6 month anniversary dinner because... oh what was your excuse?.... Oh yes I remember you went to a movie premiere" I said tears of anger rising into my eyes.

" Well then you shouldn't have gone out with a celebrity. I tried to make it to those dates but I couldn't" He said his temper obviously rising. His face was getting redder by the minute. His eyes were filled with fury, but there was some glint in his eyes. I couldn't place it.

" I understood that you were busy but do you realize how much it hurt when you cancelled on me?? Or how much tears I shed after you didn't come to our anniversary supper after you promised. All I asked was that you made time for me. You didn't have to give anything up but about 2 or 3 hours a day to talk or spend time with me. It was like you were slowly breaking my heart. You know what I told Nate before I kissed him? That the only thing worse than having a broken heart, is waiting for him to break it. Nate told me about his feeling's for me. He told me that someone like me deserved someone better than you. I agree. I deserve someone who will love me, that's why I'm dating Nate." I screamed.

I was about to continue when a pair of lips came crashing down on mine. I was about to push him away when I felt the same spark I felt every time I even touched Nate.

Oh boy this day could not get any worse. Well I was wrong I heard a gasp with tears mixed in. I broke away from Shane and looked up into Nate`s hurt, surprised and teary


	4. The Menacing Lake Shores

When I looked up their was Nate. he glared at Shane then gave me one last look and bolted away towards the water. I shoved Shane away

As I was about to run after Nate, Shane grabbed my arm. I tugged but he wouldn't let go." Mitchie please! I love you! Don't leave" He begged.

" Let go of me Shane. You may have just ruined the best thing that ever happened to me" I spit back in a cold voice. He dropped my arm like a zapped him and backed up slowly shaking his head like he didn't believe me. I didn't care though.

I had to find Nate. Explain what happened. That's when I saw him. He was pushing a canoe onto the lake.

" Nate wait" I screamed through my tears. I knew if I didn't talk to him right now we would never talk again. I raced to the lakes edge. I didn't go in because I can't swim. I had only been on the lake once with Shane. I had been in a canoe with a life jacket on. I looked at the menacing lake water.

" Nate" I tried again. He turned again and looked heart brokenly at me. I swear I had never meant to hurt him.

" Go away Mitchie" He said coldly.

He started paddling, I don't know how he did it. Those things are heavy. I panicked. I couldn't push one onto the lake. I have to get to him.

In a flash I threw common sense out the window because he was getting farther away and leapt of the dock. It wasn't bad at first then the waves and current caught me. Me being me, I of coursed panicked as soon as I was sinking. I was screaming and loosing air so I just let go. I stopped thrashing because everything was getting dimmer. Water burned my lungs and my eyes were blurry. At least If I die Nate can live in peace. I heard shouts from above and something grabbed me and started pulling me in one direction I figured I was dead. My last words in the coldness was

" Goodbye Nate, My Love"


	5. She was Mine

Dying is a strange thing. I knew I was dying, as everything was black. There were no sounds, no smell, nothing. It was almost as if I were inside someone's head. Everything made sense, I loved Nate, but a small part of me still loved Shane, as if Nate had my heart, while on it there was a scar, which was almost invisible from Shane's love.

I missed Nate, if given the choice between Nate and Shane I would forever and always choose Nate. Shane had broken my heart, he had broken me. Like a shattered vase. I could be put back together but a part of me would always be missing. **(AN: Took that from my story Before I Die)**

Bam! Something hit me square in the chest, knocking me around senseless. I whipped around but nothing was there. Smack. There it was again.

Then a third one came and air flooded to my lungs as the water flowed out of my nose and throat. I opened my eyes to the bleary vision of Nate, sitting there wide eyed sobbing.

I reached out and stroked his cheek with my frozen wet one. His head snapped up and his fiery warm tear tasting lips crashed onto mine.

NATES POV

When I saw her and Shane talking I got worried. I could always see the sliver of love in her eyes around Shane. I knew she loved me, but a small part of her still loved Shane. I was scared that given the choice, she would choose Shane. That would destroy me.

It got really quiet, so I got worried and went to see if everything was ok. I expected to see Mitchie crying. Instead I saw Mitchie and Shane in a heated kiss. I could tell she hesitated for a moment, then relaxed and gave into the kiss. That sent a crack right down the middle of my heart.

I gasped as her hands tangled in his hair, though I could barely see through the tears. She looked up and shoved Shane away instantly. But the damage was already done. She went to stand up and I threw a fierce glare at Shane and then looked at Mitchie on last time before I bolted towards the lake shores, I knew Mitchie couldn't swim, so she wouldn't follow me. I heard shouting behind me but I kept going, I shoved the canoe roughly into the lake and paddled away at top speed.

" Nate! Wait!" Mitchie sobbed behind me, I wanted to turn back but I willed myself to go forwards.

" Nate" She whimpered. I turned back and stared at her coldly, even though I loved her, she had no right to treat me that way.

" Go away Mitchie" I said calmly without emotion and turned back to paddling.

That's when I heard splashing from behind me. The waves from my canoe were hitting her and she began to splash around, then she just gave in, as if she didn't care anymore. I couldn't see her head anymore. Then only her lips came out of the water and I barely heard her whisper,

" Goodbye Nate, My Love"

I threw myself into the water and drug her limp body back to shore. I tried CPR but it wouldn't work. I sat beside her body and sobbed. She was gone. My beautiful Mitchie was gone. That's when a limp freezing pale hand touched my teary cheek. I looked up in shock, there she was. Her hazel eyes bleary but none the less open. I crashed my lips onto hers and at that moment I knew, she was mine.


	6. Epilogue

Since the kiss Mitchie and Shane avoided each other like the plague, sometimes Shane was brave and tried to talk to her, but Nate was fierce and shooed him away. Mitchie sighed contentedly, Nate was the one, who would always share her heart. But a part of her loved Shane, she knew what she needed to do.

"Shane? Can I talk to you for a minute?" It was now or never tomorrow was the last day of camp. He whirled looking for Nate.

" Look Shane, I love him.. I love Nate, and nothing you can do or say is going to change that.. I'm sorry" Shane's eyes darkened and he spat at her shoving through.

The next day Shane stayed as far away from her as possible, only glaring at her. While packing her trunk she found a note in Shane's hand writing.

_Dear Mitchie,_

_I hope you find this before you leave, I'm sorry, I love you, but I can let you go. Nate will take care of you, and I trust him. Maybe one day we will meet again. I'm sorry for the way things went. _

_Love Always,_

_Shane_

Mitchie smiled, knowing one day, maybe not now but one day, Shane would be fine.


End file.
